


Christopher Street Day

by Citadel_Monitor



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Back Alley Sex, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, Hooking up, M/M, Military Kink, Porn with minimal Plot, Rough Sex, Safer Sex, clinical shenanigans, cottaging, public health workers survive on terrible jokes and breaking up awkward shit, random ass PSAs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-07 00:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citadel_Monitor/pseuds/Citadel_Monitor
Summary: John was a recently discharged army doctor, and still in the process of getting his pension in order, and working full time just didn't seem like a possibility. Luckily one of his friends Mike Stamford, worked at St. Bart's he was lead medical specialist of a pilot program for HIV prevention in London and gave John a chance to volunteer at the program for when they need extra hands on deck for rapid HIV testing, and on one of their busiest days, Mike takes John out of the testing circuit to introduce him to a potential flat mate.(Okay just found out it originally posted without paragraph breaks, I fixed it.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say the plot bunny hit me while I was working in the testing van during Pride a few weeks back, and it just wouldn't let go.
> 
> Also I totally wish people who played matchmaker would actually keep aware of whose records people are receiving. I had to have my partner sit through a HR know your rights seminar for 2 hours and we had to fill out multiple legal packets because the captain of the testing team accidentally sent him into my van.

Christopher Street Day

 

John was a recently discharged army doctor, he was still in the process of getting his pension in order, and working full time just didn't seem like a possibility. Luckily one of his friends Mike Stamford, worked at St. Bart's he was lead medical specialist of a pilot program for HIV prevention in London. So occasionally they needed extra hands on deck for rapid HIV testing. John liked to do the volunteer work because put him in a medical setting where there was a mild sense of excitement. Mike’s program had them do a lot of direct community contact work, so sure it had all the standard shenanigans that comes with working in a public sexual health clinic, but throw in the young new doctors and that everyone coming through their RVs were all well on their way to getting shagged, wanting the incentives, or just looking to get out of the club for 30 minutes. It worked out fine because most of the boys coming through the RV doors were just not his type, not that he was in any way Masc4Masc or femmephobic, it is just a lot of the people stumbling through those doors called him ‘daddy’ right off the bat and that just made him feel old. It just really needled him because he didn't think he was old enough for that life just yet. Some of the volunteers joking call home ‘Captain’ and he wasn’t sure what to make about that, he was definitely one of the testing team captains, but he really didn't appreciate being the only one referred to as captain, sure it was his rank in the army but a lot of the volunteers snickered after calling him that, he really didn't really appreciate the snickering.

            It was Christopher Street Day and London Pride was in full swing. He was sure there was more local queer uprisings that London could use, but he wasn’t going to think about too much. It was their busiest day for testing, they had the whole team on deck. John just finishing up  yet another HIV and STI test, “everything came up negative, but given your risk profile, I would suggest that you talk with us further about PrEP, Pre-Exposure Prophalaxsys, which is a daily pill you can take to reduce your chances of acquiring HIV by 99% if you take it every day, drop down to 4 day a week and you are only covered 92%, you should still use a condom, because it is only good for HIV, and treatment resistant gonarhea has been going around. If you are interested we can link you up with a PrEP navigator so that they can help link you up. Another option is PEP or Post Exposure Prophalaxysis, just come into any A&E and they’ll be able to get you started on a round, but just so you know you only have up to 72 hours after an exposure to get that started.  But either way here is your £20 and enjoy the rest of your Pride.” Mike stuck his head inside of the testing RV and motioned for him to come out  of the RV. “Do we have another preliminary positive you want me to counsel?”

       Mike shook his head, “no but I suggest you take a break for the next hour, I want to introduce you to someone but you can’t be associate with this person beyond a professional level if you handle their medical records before developing a relationship with them.”

         “Is this about the flat mate situation?” Asked John mildly concerned that Mike was just yanking people out of the testing line for him.

          “Yes, it is, I think you both would be interesting together. He’s someone I know from the lab,” replied Mike.

          John nodded, okay Mike new the person from the lab, so that can’t be too bad. “Okay, i’ll meet him. Is he part of the testing team? I thought I met everyone already.” 

          “No he isn't actually an employee of ours, and he would make a terrible tester. He wouldn’t even make it through his first testing session, his name is Sherlock,” said Mike with a smile. “He would be so judgey and if not the he would probably keep accusing the client of lying on the screener, he is also someone who really, really, really shouldn’t judge.

          John nodded, “um I know this is awkward but out of the usual types to come through the RV what kind is he?”

           “Don’t worry he won’t call you ‘daddy’ but he might have other choice words, don’t take it personally though he does it to everyone,” Mike laughed. “And he is actual in because he is interested in the mobile lab set up, he probably wouldn’t turn down the incentive too. I mean there is a reason why he is looking for a flat mate.” John grabbed his cane and stepped out of the RV with Mike and into the Pride festivities. “Hey Molly, can you take over for John while we meet up with someone.” 

            Molly Hooper, one of the folks who worked at the forensic lab of St. Bart’s, stepped up to the testing RV. She called out, “hey Mike, if you are already friends with a person can you still take their test?”

            Mike shrugged, “preferably not, but if you aren't going to be romantic with them, we don’t care.

            “Um... uh what if you want to?” Said Molly slightly shifting uncomfortably under Mike and John’s stares. 

            Mike stared at Molly for a few seconds and looked at the line of folks waiting to get tested. “Who?”

          Molly tilted her head in the direction of a tall man in a well cut suit, where he looked so good it should be a crime, the man didn’t even look like he was sweating. The way he looked in that suit was almost criminal in john’s opinion. 

          John was completely distracted by the man, he was only standing around with a clipboard and he made that look good. If that was Sherlock he was going to have a hard time doing anything in the apartment.

          Mike raised an eyebrow at Molly, and softly said “oh Molly, no, just no.” Mike sucked in a deep breath. “No.”

         Molly frowned and shrugged, “is that a no for the testing or no on Sherlock?”

         Mike replied, “no on Sherlock, how about we get Val the volunteer coordinator to play matchmaker she always makes solid choices. Hasn’t been a couple she made where they don’t end up happy. Not going to lie there is a good shot that if she sees a match she’ll conconct a way to make it happen. She was the one who managed to rearrange five different carpools to the point that my wife and I were the only ones in the car other than Grant, you know the deaf guy from medical coding. We had nothing to do but talk to each other, it worked out well until we all realized that Grant lived in the total and opposite different side of the city from us. In exchange she set him up with Kyle, the pediatric EENT specialist who is always yelling at parents who try to force cochlear implants, she did that by forcing them to be a charades team during the holiday party. Trust me she is good at matchmaking, there hasn't been a wedding i’ve been to in the past 3 years where Val hasn't had a touch in it.” Mike swiveled around to make sure John wasn't able to hear too much, “also that man will ruin you, you really wouldn't be able to deal with half his issues,” he whispered to Molly. “Actually just take him on in the mobile lab and that should smash any crush you have, you’ll see.”

          “That really seemed like a fairly unethical thing to say in the world of testing,” said Molly slightly shocked at Mike’s response.

          “Did I leak any private info? Was I judgey in front of the client? No not at all, I think we are fine,” said Mike with a shrug of his shoulders.

         John took a moment to get back into his head and turned to Mike, “is that Sherlock?” He stared at the man in the suit who was no in a bit of an argument with two men, also in line with him. 

         Mike nodded yes at John and smiled. 

         “Hey man, it wasn't me!”snipped a young blond man in nothing but a shit ton of body glitter, a hot pink Andrew Christian briefs, and a pair of sneakers. He was smoking some capri cigarettes

         “Boy, obviously the twink done it the burn mark has glitter all over it,” said a leather daddy with a cigar in hand.

         “ No sir it was obviously you because I know ash and the ash from his cigarette is not the ash on my jacket. And even if we weren't going for the ash, the diameter of the burn is impossible with his cigarette,” said Sherlock.

          “But the glitter!” Cried the Leather Daddy.

          “The man has body glitter, this is obviously craft glitter, and judging by his hands and the way he is holding his pen, I think he would rather shoot himself than use craft glitter as body glitter, and the color blocking on his face,” said Sherlock. “He is obviously a make up artist, probably trained in MAC, but that glitter is probably Kyrolan.”

           The bedazzled twink nodded in agreement, “yes, I’m a make up artist, completed the MAC and Bobbi Brown programs at Academy of Freelance Make Up, I usually do fashion week, photography shoots, TV make up, and of course formal events if they got the coin. Go ahead touch me, this glitter is so set that it won’t move unless I want it to, but yes definitely Kyrolan. Babe, you got one hell of a set of eyes on you.”

         John looked at the whole scene  impressed at Sherlock’s observation, “definitely not our usual participant.” He was definitely intrigued by the man, John thought that the man was definitely interesting and even if they weren’t flat mate material he’d want to be the man’s friend, if not the very least would be getting Mike or Molly to share more about him.

         Mike smirked, “yup.” He was mildly pleased with himself over how keen  John seemed to be about Sherlock. Yes, he thought, this could be interesting.

          “Mike, do you have your phone? My phone is out of charge.” Asked Sherlock. “I need to show this leather clad idiot my website to prove just how much I know about ash.” He shot a look at the leather daddy whose mouth was about to open in objection. “Oh shut up, I know my ash, don’t doubt me.” 

           “Sorry Sherlock, I don’t have my personal phone on me, and you can’t touch any of the study phones, too much sensitive info on it,” answered Mike.

           “Here use mine,” offered John, pulling out his phone. His hand mildly twitched when he handed him his phone.

            “Afghanistan or Iraq?” asked Sherlock as he pulled up his website he turned the leather daddy, “happy now, it was you!”

             “Fuck you,” yelled the leather daddy, and he swung a punch at Sherlock who ducked out of the way, the man threw another punch.

             Sherlock grabbed the man’s arm and twisted him around pinned him to the testing RV, “I suggest you stop now, I don’t even care about the blazer I just cared about proving which person did it. I can easily break your arm at the moment, so think that one out.” 

             The leather daddy relaxed, “fuck you,” he flipped Sherlock off as he walked away. 

              John was shocked at the question but mildly aroused at the Sherlock’s display of physicality. “Did Mike tell you?”

              “No, so Afghanistan or Iraq?” Asked Sherlock, as he caught his breath from the whole altercation. The Twink was making all kinds of flirty looks at Sherlock, but Sherlock was now completely focused on John, and being on the receiving end of such singular attention was absolutely breath taking for John. 

               “Afghanistan, how did you know?” Replied John, he was growing more and more interested in the man the more he talked.

                 “I know you’re an Army doctor and you’ve been invalided home from Afghanistan. I know you’ve got a brother who’s worried about you but you won’t go to him for help because you don’t approve of him – possibly because he’s an alcoholic; more likely because he recently walked out on his wife. And I know that your therapist thinks your limp’s psychosomatic – quite correctly, I’m afraid,” shot off Sherlock in rapid fire.

                  “Amazing,” said John.

                  Sherlock looked at John with a bit of surprise, “that’s a new reaction, never had that happen before.”

                  “What do people usually say?” Said John.

                 “You saw the usual example of what happens just a few minutes ago,” said Sherlock, “do try to keep up. How do you feel about the violin? I play it to help me think, I figure flatmates should know the worst part of each other first.”

                 John looked at Sherlock mouth slightly open in shock, “who said anything about flatmates?”

                Sherlock replied, “I talked with Mike about needing a flat mate when I came to check in for testing and given that he took you off of a testing shift, I would assume he knew you needed a flat mate and thought we would be a match.”

                “Brilliant,” said John, he realized he hadn’t stopped smiling at the entire time he was I Sherlock’s presence, it was the longest time he smiled in quite some time. 

                Sherlock was basting in the praise, it was pretty obvious that this was a man who was always brilliant but never received much credit for his brilliance. “Do you realize you are doing that out loud?”

                “I can stop it if you want,” said John, slightly embarrassed, he felt a slight, blush, which just added to the embarrassment. What grown ass man blushed? He thought to himself.

                 “The place is 221 B Baker Street, we can go there after I get my 20£,” said Sherlock as he picked up the clipboard and continued to fill out the screener test. He went into the testing RV with a wink. “Oh hello Molly, this is fantastic can I run my own lab panel, think of it as a break but still working.”

                   Molly had a slight look of disappointment as she accepted him into her testing RV. she sighed as closed the door behind Sherlock. 

                  “Just how much does he need that 20£?” Said John, as he turned to Mike, “I mean he looks a little too well dressed to be hurting for the 20£.”

                  “I’m not going to lie, I really don’t know much of his backstory other than the fact that he solves crimes, does weird kinds of experiments that at times gets questionable, and has a poor grasp on social mores. Some of the volunteers call him ‘BFD’ but what that stands for depends on who you are asking. Personally I find him to be okay, he is just rude, I don’t think he was socialized well growing up or even now, I’m sure the right person can be great friends with him. Also to be honest his family is a big sponsor for the program, and you know what people assume about sponsors of medical programs,” said Mike with a slight sigh. 

               John nodded only more intrigued by Sherlock, “you work with a lot of the new doctors, and I am a lot older than him, and I remember being a new doctor why not pair him up with one of them?”

               “Believe me when I say it wouldn't have worked with any one else, you’re his best shot at a successful flat mate, but don’t worry it will be fun,” said Mike, “it will give you all the adventure you need.” 

                “What do you mean by that?” Exclaimed John looking at Mike. “I think i’ve had enough adventure for an entire lifetime.”

                 “Your best days are the days where we are facing a complete and utter shit show, those days where the preliminary positives just don’t stop coming, and the ‘drama’ just takes over the line,” replied Mike, “you’re the kind of guy who needs to be standing next to the train wreck, to actually feel something, nothing wrong with that, so put away that looks. Sherlock can at times be the train wreck himself, but he is always going to be trying to fix other people’s train wrecks. You’ll get along and even if you didn’t you’d probably stick around out of curiosity.”

                  John looked at Mike with slight confusion and a weird slurry of emotions taking place in him, he knew Mike spoke the truth it just wasn't a truth he liked. He took a deep breath and just stared down Mike until he felt that eye contact probably should be broken, but he didn’t.

                  Mike sighed, “John you have volunteered enough for the weekend you did Friday night, last night, and almost all of today. I think you need to enjoy a bit of Pride for yourself. Given that you haven’t taken your breaks and we have enough coverage, I think you should just go for the day. You can wait for Sherlock if you want, just don’t touch the filing boxes because we don’t want to accidentally cause a you to get in trouble over privacy rights.”

                  John nodded, and looked out at the crowd, “I might as well enjoy the festivities, do I need to get rid of the the company shirt?” 

                   “I don’t know John are you planning to be a total cock?” Replied Mike, “But the crossbow harness obscure the logos well enough. You know people would appreciate the chest harnesses a lot more if you don’t wear a shirt.”

                    John had a slight frown, “the shirt is staying on.” He didn't really like the shoulder scar. He also didn’t like how the other volunteers said that the rest of his body would more than make up for the scar. They weren’t the ones who had to live with it every single day. Honestly this was public health why was everyone so set on being shirtless, isn't there laws against exposed nipples in lab settings.

                   “Sorry, I forgot about the uh...” Mike gestured to his own shoulder, “But nice touch with the camo pants, really drives the left hanky home, also it leaves nothing to the imagination. Some lucky boy or girl or lucky person who exists outside of the gender binary, will want to take you home tonight.” 

                     John laughed, “no I doubt it, not with all the eye candy surrounding us, I am too old and too broken to be anyone's first choice, not that you are old Mike, but you see what I mean right?”

                    The door of the testing RV slid open Sherlock gracefully leapt out of the it, “Molly, that was interesting,” he called as he walked over. 

                      Molly watched him get out with a look of exasperation, “Sherlock! Remember to give back John’s phone! It is rude to keep people’s possessions without their permission!” She held out an envelope, “And you can't just read your own test, we are actually trained for that! You aren’t and you don’t even fill out your paper work for your cases, so what makes me think you are going to do the follow up paperwork for your labs. Also here sign this so you can get your money!”

                       Sherlock smiled, “just because a person is trained for a task doesn't mean they are able to perform the task.” He jotted down his signature quickly and snatched the envelope out of molly’s hand, “but Molly do know  I think you can do your job adequately but I am a bored person who does these tedious tests to get my brother off my back because he doesn't think highly of my precautions, so if he is coming for blood I might as well get some scientific gratification out of it.” He scanned the crowd looking for the doctor whose phone he was currently in possession of. He saw him still in conversation with Mike. He started walking up to them. Molly laughed as she processed what was said to her.

                        John noticed Sherlock coming his way, he couldn’t help but take in the vision that was Sherlock. He noticed the familiar envelope in Sherlock’s hand, sure it was the £20 but the fact that he had it now meant all his tests came up negative on the spot. He smirked when he saw Sherlock grab a fist full of safer sex kits as he exited the testing area. 

                         Sherlock handed John his phone, “so are you still interested in the flat?” He wasn't trying to show it but deep down Sherlock hoped John would say yes to the flat, he also hoped that John would also be amenable to other activities. Those activities involved the safer sex kits in his pocket, it was fairly rare when people told him no when it came to him coming on to them. He was amused to see that there was a black and white checkered hanky tied around John’s neck, the orange hanky in his right pocket, and drab green hanky sticking out of his left pocket, Sherlock had a fleeting thought of ‘finally a verse who is top leaning and a military man top, who is also open to suggestions AND they play safe’. It was like Scruff Christmas for him... who was he kidding it’s a Pride festival, it’s like the high holy day of cruising apps.

                        John smiled at Sherlock, “yes I am still very much into the flat.” The internal voice of John tossed in an “into you as well”. He was hoping with the intense gaze that he was receiving from Sherlock meant that he maybe open to hooking up or more... “Shall we check it out right now,” said John.

                        Sherlock nodded, “follow me,” Sherlock started weaving through the crowd with a little too much ease.

                        John was having a hard time keeping up, but his height made it easier to squeeze through the crowd, but the cane and limp was the thing that really troubled him. John swore the crowd was literally parting for Sherlock. He couldn’t blame them for parting, he did kind of blame them for instantly closing rank once Sherlock passed. That was some real ableist shit. He saw Sherlock take a sharp turn into an alley, and by the time he took the turn. No one was in Alley, he started to cautiously scan his surroundings hoping to find Sherlock. Suddenly he felt a set of hands on him. He swiftly grabbed them and shifted his center of gravity downward to throw his attacker over his shoulder. His attacker was on the ground John leapt on top of him to pin him down. He was about to throw some punches when he realized he just threw Sherlock. He froze and mentally kicked himself, this probably killed his  chances of finding a flat mate in Sherlock or even getting into Sherlock's pants. He couldn’t even get himself off of Sherlock, he was so panicked.

                   Sherlock moaned, and thrusted upwards, he grabbed the John by the straps of his harness, he held John tight to him and he kept grinding into John’s own growing erection. 

                  John snapped out of his moment of slight terror and self loathing, and realized that Sherlock seemed to be very much on board with hooking up, he wasn't quite sure if he got any new info on the flat mate front. He enthusiastically joined Sherlock in the rutting against each other. It was rather thrilling to do this out in the open, should any one passing by the alley just look to their side they would see them in all their rutting like a pair of teenagers on the dance floor who would probably get pried apart by a priest any second. John grabbed Sherlock by his collar and kissed him intensely, it was pleasurable but occasionally there would be a slip and a quick jolt of pain before it ramped back up to pleasurable. 

           Sherlock pulled back, “permission to suck your cock, Captain.” His hand already drifting down to John’s zipper.

           John started laughing, “great idea, but awful execution,” he smiled at the look Sherlock gave him, it made him look ridiculously young, he looked hopeful but also there was little bits of ‘did I do something wrong’ cracking through. John took a deep breath and rolled off Sherlock. He took a moment to put himself in the right head space and went with the voice he usually used when he was giving orders back on the base, “Private what the hell is wrong with you? What made you think you lay hands on a commanding officer, you deserve all the pain you are feeling right now, stand with your back against the wall.”

           Sherlock enthusiastically scrambled to his feet and stood against the brick wall. He had a big goofy grin on his face, he stood against the wall. He was fidgety with anticipation. John stepped up to him, Sherlock smirked as he noticed that John did not use his cane to get up and walk to sherlock.

            John raised his hand to Sherlock’s face and was amused when Sherlock leaned into his touch, he gently stroked his thumb across Sherlock's lip. He smiled when Sherlock tongue darted out to lick his thumb. He moved his hands to start running his hand through Sherlock’s wavy hair. John temporarily softened his voice but still held a lot of authority in it, “Sherlock are you are aware of the traffic light system? Basically green means go, yellow means slow down, red means stop. I may occasionally ask you for a color, and you respond in such, but also know you can use yellow or red at any time. I don't know but you come across as a very act first, ask later kind of man, given how you got on the floor in the first place. So I am just going to do what ever I want and i am going to put a lot of trust in giving me a color if you need to, basically everything is yes until it is a no. Do you understand the system and is the yes until no agreement okay with you?”

              Sherlock nodded his head vigorously in the affirmative. 

              John shook his head and back into his Captain voice, “No sherlock, I want a verbal answer, that is an order.”

              “Sir, yes, sir on both counts,” said Sherlock, absolutely giddy with how thiings were going, he initially thought he fucked up when he first laid hands on John and ended up on the ground. He realized in that moment if he was going to be having a veteran for a roommate, one probably should’ve considered the possibility that said veteran might have PTSD. 

               “Good boy,” John’s hand in Sherlock hair suddenly went from the gentle carding to the twisting tug. John shoved a knee between Sherlock’s legs to knock him off balance slightly. “On your knees with your hands behind your head, dropping your hands is the same as a red. Do you hear me?” 

               “Yes sir,” said Sherlock who immediately dropped to his knees, he was looking at John in absolute awe. His pupils were dilated, and he was panting and his cock was straining against his fly. 

               John smirked, he unclipped his harness and unbuttoned his trousers, he grabbed Sherlock again by his hair and guided sherlock’s face to his cock. “Go on, you asked permission to suck my cock, and I granted permission. You better snap to it before I make you gag on it.” 

            Sherlock took a deep breath, as he mouthed at John’s crotch. He was struggling with trying to open John’s fly with his mouth. He backed up and stuck out his tongue, and gently lifted up the tab of the zipper, which he pulled managed to get between his teeth. Finally with the trousers down, Sherlock looked up at John rather amused at his underwear, they were a rather expensive pair, but Sherlock knows his underwear, and that color for that particular brand was retired years ago. The company used the color again but not with their original logo, so John was wearing some rather old underwear, maybe it was a hold over from before he shipped out, or maybe it was his special occasion underwear. Sherlock guessed that maybe John was really good at taking care of his stuff. He sucked at John’s cock through the fabric, enjoying the salty, earthy smell with just hint of bleach. He reached up and pulled down the waistband with his teeth, exposing John’s rather spectacular cock. Sherlock stared at it with an absolutely joy.

          “Are you just going to stare, private? Or are you going to get on with it?” John said with his Captain voice but chuckled at Sherlock’s reaction, he was looking at him all wide eyed and is mouth was just hanging open, almost like a kid on Christmas getting exactly what they dreamed of.  John reached into the holster pocket of his harness and pulled out a condom, he opened it, and held it over his cock. “Almost forgot that, safety first, but I bet a nasty boy like you would suck me off even without one.”

           Sherlock grinned and while keeping eye contact with John, he pressed his mouth against condom and in one smooth motion, Sherlock rolled the condom on to John’s dick, he enjoyed the light burn in his jaw because it was so fucking thick, his tongue lapped at the veins. Even with the condom he can tell that John had a cock that would hit all the good parts. It was a surprisingly long but not too long, he guessed about 8 inches, but wasn’t completely sure. He has a feeling that John would be rather amenable to the of Sherlock measuring him. He took a moment to let his throat relax around John’s length. John’s cock had a slight curb, Sherlock was willing to bet that john’s cock would his all the right spots if he was to bottom for him sometime. Sherlock thought that if he was had to make the ideal cock to have a good time with, this was the dick. And with that he pulled back keeping a intense suction, he used his tongue to adjust the pressure on John’s cock, he used John’s gasps and grunts as a way to gauge how well he was doing . 

 

               When Sherlock only had the tip in his mouth he swirled his tongue over the tip of John’s cock, he almost wished the condom wasn’t there, maybe with time they could be fluid bound. John volunteered on HIV prevention so either he doesn't have any STD/STI’s and is regularly tested and well versed in safer sex or he is HIV positive and probably in treatment and is undetectable which means his chances of spreading HIV is incredibly low, to the point that some agencies have made the argument that an undetectable person with HIV cannot pass on the virus. Sherlock didn’t really mind the latter, he was already on PrEP, it hasn’t happened in years, but he figured it was a decent precaution if he was ever foolish enough to share needles again, also this wasn’t the first time he sucked cock in an alley way... and maybe he had gone to a few...okay more than a few circuit parties and did what one does at a circuit party but not anymore. Fuck, sucking a cock in an alley seemed to be part of his yearly Pride festivities. Sherlock’s mind was getting away from him. His brain was getting too much info at once, whoever was running sound check was starting to loose part of their hearing there is a high pitch sound emitting from the speakers and a lot of the younger passersby have been complaining of the sound. The cigarette butts on the ground hinted that there was at least 5 different people who regularly use this spot as a smoking break spot. He smelled the smell of dangerously over filled portable toilets. He...

            John noticed Sherlock was drifting off a little bit, he grabbed Sherlock by his hair, “pay,” John shoved the full length of his cock into Sherlock’s mouth, feeling little resistance as he pushed down sherlock’s throat. He pulled back till it again the tip of his cock rested on Sherlock bottom lip, “attention Private!” John thrust the full length of his cock back down Sherlock's throats as if to punctuate each syllable. He held Sherlock's head down, his cock buried down his potential flat mate’s throat. John looked down at Sherlock and smiled, Sherlock was looking at him completely in bliss, he was not struggling against john’s grip. “You are choking on my cock right now and you aren’t even struggling. Private you either don’t care about living, stubborn, or too stupid to live when your body is telling you you need to breath.”  There was long strings of spit already dribbling spent the sides of Sherlock’s mouth, “boy I bet you won’t even breath without my permission at this point, you’re so far gone.” He felt the urge to push Sherlock a little further, he was curious to see just how far Sherlock was willing to go in this situation. He lowered one hand to stroke Sherlock's long neck, he gasped as he felt how much Sherlock’s throat contracted around John’s cock. He jerked Sherlock off his cock, “breath,” he ordered. 

            Sherlock took a deep, gasping breath. He was intrigued by John’s methods and he definitely wanted to know what was going to happen next when suddenly he felt a sharp tug of his hair and John’s cock breach the back of his throat again. He swallowed and reveled in the fact that he barely had enough space to breath through his nose, he could feel his eyes water. He was already feeling the slight burn that came from his body screaming at him that maybe he needed oxygen, and his body decided to waste the precious oxygen on moaning around the cock down his throat. He felt the short thrusts continue, he relaxed his jaw to let John thrust freely down his throat. He felt focused, a lot of the surrounding noise and distractions were completely shut out at this moment, he rarely ever felt this peace sober, and he wouldn’t mind feeling it again. Well that was a new thought for him, he rarely repeated sexual partners and here he was contemplating not only having more play time with John, but also letting John move into his flat; he hoped he wasn't going sentimental there. He started to feel the familiar throbbing that meant that John was starting to cum. Sherlock increased the suction, and suddenly he was being held down again. 

                  John's hands drifted, one of them resting on Sherlock’s throat and the other caressed Sherlock's cheek, wiping away a tear. He smiled at Sherlock who still stared at him in awe, he could get used to this. And he decided to push Sherlock to the very edge, he tightened his grip around Sherlock’s throat and the hand that was caressing Sherlock’s cheek drifted over his nose and John pinched his nose shut. Effectively making it so that Sherlock had no way of breathing, he enjoyed the sensation that was of Sherlock’s body fighting to function, he finished cumming with a bit of a shout that made him dart his head around to make sure he didn't attract anyone with his shout. He kept note of the fact that Sherlock still had his hands up, he was impressed with Sherlock's ability to push himself, he thought that if he was in a more private spot and with more time just how much he can break Sherlock, because he was sure that he would be beautiful to rebuild. He softened his grip on Sherlock, his fingers ghosted over Sherlock’s neck and gently wiped away a few stray tears. “Stand up Private, you know I may work you hard, but I believe in rewarding hard work,” said John with a bit of an edge. 

           Sherlock looked up at John with a look of satisfaction. He tried to get up but he staggered a bit but his hands never left the position John demanded it be in. His legs were shaking from the strain of being on his knees in such an uncomfortable spot, his trousers were ruined not just from rolling around in the alley but also from the blossoming wet spot on his crotch. He gasped when John poked at the wet spot, but started moaning as John started  lightly stroking his rock hard cock through his trousers. “Please Captain I want to really feel you,” begged Sherlock. 

          John continued to stroke the front of Sherlock’s trousers, he started to unzip Sherlock’s fly and let his trousers fall down to his ankles. He as now stroking Sherlock through his pants. John was satisfied by the heaving breaths Sherlock was taking. “Oh i’ll touch you but any good soldier knows being able to follow orders is essential, and you have shown that you are capable of following orders, so far, but you lack focus,” said John, he delivered a sharp jab to Sherlock's side. John chuckled at the  Sherlock stagger, and laughed more at Sherlock tripping over his pants.  John managed to grab Sherlock before he hit the ground and pinned him against the wall. “Private I am only going to give you 20 strokes, if you don’t cum by the end of those strokes you don’t get to cum at all. Do you hear me Private?” Said John rather pleased at seeing Sherlock conflicted over having such a set time to cum. “You are allowed to lower your arms now, i’ll even let you touch me, but you need to keep count.” John stepped on Sherlock’s trouser’s, “you’ll need to step out of those we can’t have you falling, it’s Pride no one is going to question you being just in underwear.” 

           “Thank you sir,” said Sherlock. He slowly lowered his arms shaking them to revive some circulation into them. “Well you did say no one would question if I was just in my underwear, i’m going to take that as a challenge,” added Sherlock as he unbuttoned and shrugged off his shirt.  He smiled at the hungry stare John gave him. He swallowed, almost missing the weight of John’s cock down his throat. He hissed when his cock was finally freed from his pants.

              John laughed as Sherlock’s cock slapped against his stomach leaving a trail of precum, “well aren’t you eager?  John ran a finger through the trail and delivered a sharp pinch to Sherlock’s nipple. John smiled at the Sherlock’s gasp, “Private you better spit or this going to be one rather dry hand job.” John held Sherlock’s cock so that he had a more stable target to aim at.

          Sherlock tried to spit but he couldn't produce any because of just how much he drooled around John’s cock. He struggled and was disappointed that he just couldn’t get that out of him for John. He let out a bit of a disappointed whine when John let go of his cock. 

          “Sherlock if you can’t do it, you can either have the really dry hand job and hope things work out or I can help but take away five of your strokes,” said John taking a step forward spreading Sherlock's legs, he leaned in trapping Sherlock’s erection between the two of them. 

           Sherlock groaned, “Captain i’ll need your help.” Sherlock leaned in closer to John and wrapped his arms around John and held him closer.

           John smiled and pulled out a packet of lube, from his holster pocket. He let out a small laugh at the look Sherlock gave him. “Private I said i’d help, I just didn't say how,” said John with a wink. “Also if you get the count wrong I am immediately stopping.” 

           Sherlock hissed as the cold lube hit his cock, he moaned as John took hold of his cock. “One, ah, two,” Sherlock took a deep breath he was way too close for his liking, he wanted to enjoy this. “THREE!” Gasped Sherlock as he tenses up because John delivered a stroke where John tugged at his foreskin, adding a bit  more sensation to  the sensitive tip. He wrapped his arms around John, and pulled him closer.

        John smiled against Sherlock’s chest, and pressed a kiss against his neck. John loosened his grip on Sherlock,  “Private, you are ridiculous close for just three strokes. I bet you can cum without me even touching you, we should save that for a future experiment.” 

        Sherlock peeked up, he was hyped at the idea that John would want to repeat this and he was always down for experiments. He moaned as John took a firm grip again, “four, Five!” He was surprised by the sharp bite he received to his left nipple. 

         John started licking broad strokes all over his chest. He pulled back out of Sherlock’s arms, he pulled out a set of gloves from his holster, and smirked as he put them on under Sherlock’s questioning gaze. He opened another packet of lube, and drizzled it over his hands.  He slammed Sherlock against the wall behind them, and used his knee to spread Sherlock’s legs, he reached a hand behind Sherlock’s  and started stroking that soft spot behind his balls and occasionally brushing against Sherlock's asshole. John sucked in a deep breath when he felt Sherlock pushing down on his hand. John inserted a finger slowly in, enjoying the sounds coming out of Sherlock, he was incredibly responsive and john was in awe that he was making Sherlock come apart like that. John wondered if he could be so distracted that he forgets the count. He inserted another finger into Sherlock, gently stretching him open. John laughed as Sherlock's knees buckled and Sherlock hissed at the scrape of the brick down his back. John hooked his fingers, pressing against his prostate, Sherlock gracelessly flailed pressed his weight against John. 

            “Please... Captain more...” said Sherlock through gritted teeth, his erection bobbing between the two of them. His cock leaking even more as John milked him, it was a delightful torture but he was totally done with it. 

            “I hope you remember the count, private, otherwise we’re done,” said John as he took Sherlock in hand, and squeezed hard. He delivered a stroke in sync with his fingers thrusting against Sherlock's prostate. He delivered some hard bites to Sherlock's neck and chest. John was rather pleased at all the marks that Sherlock's skin took on. He would love to add more, if the bites left marks he could only imagine what a flogger or crops would leave, he would make such a pretty canvas.

             “Six! AH Seeeeven, eighhhT, NINE, ten!” shouted Sherlock, he got tense but slumped forward against John, his cock was twitching and delivering spurt after spurt of cum. He kissed and licked John’s neck occasionally delivering a bite. He felt like he was completely spent but John still didn't let go of his cock. He groaned as John continued to stroke his cock, “eleven, tweeeelve, aaah thirtEEEN, ouch, FOURTEEN, FIFTEEN!” He wanted John to slow down because he felt the continued touch was  ramping the post orgasm high into that weird edge of panic that hits when a good thing won’t stop, because the bad that follows will be just as long. He took a deep breath. 

           John looked at Sherlock when his breathing changed, he loosened his grasp on Sherlock's cock and ran his fingers through Sherlock’s cum and shoved his fingers into Sherlock’s mouth. John smiled as Sherlock moaned around his fingers sucking his own cum off of John’s fingers.  “I think this would be a good time to get out of this alley and check out this apartment you keep talking about.” He removed his fingers from Sherlock’s mouth with an amusing pop and grabbed Sherlock’s clothes and handed them to him.

Sherlock laughed as he put his shirt and jacket on, there really wasn’t anything he can do change the fact that he was obviously manhandled in the alley. He was immediately distracted by some cheers.

John and Sherlock looked up there was a large group of people on the roof and they were cheering, “Hey boys that was super hot!” “if you ever need an extra, I volunteer!” “That was hottest example of safer sex in an alley, I have ever witnessed.” “Have you heard about PrEP?”  John and Sherlock both looked at each other and started bursting out in laughter. 

“John, I can’t seem to find my pants or my trousers,” said Sherlock, bursting out into a greater wave of laughter. 

John looked down to join sherlock in the search from his bottoms, “oh god, I still have the condom on,” he winced as he pulled it off and threw it into the dumpster. He burst out into even more laughter.

“Thanks a lot John, you just had to be a total cock!” was heard from the end of the alley, Mike came rounding the corner. He looked looked absolutely frantic, he threw a sweatshirt at John and a pair of light blue boxer briefs at Sherlock. “Of all the alleys you could’ve picked it had to be the one next to the party full of all the sponsoring agencies and companies of our program. You couldn’t have waited till you got to the apartment! The snapchat story of this party is mostly pics and video of you both hooking up. John you might as well go into Infectious Disease as your new specialty because an incident like this will follow you around but you’d probably win the trust of many a client because obviously you are not in a position to judge.” 

John knew he should feel bad, but he couldn’t stop laughing. He laid a hand on Sherlock’s shoulder, “I think we should check out that apartment.”

Sherlock smirked, “yeah let’s go, the game is on.” They both ran down the alley leaving a very amused Mike, who waved up at the witnesses from the roof top party, and went back to the testing site. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are amazing, but hey can you do me a favor and tell me if you learned anything about PrEP that would be awesome. Or leave comments, praise does things to me I am not sure I can comprehend yet, but I know I like it.
> 
> Also I know some people may question the safety of some of the acts performed but the precautions were there. Also I think my definition of safe is "is it consensual? Is the person aware of all the risks? Is there minimal risk of transfer of STI/STDs?" Also I think I spend so much time in sex clubs that something's don't phase me any more.


	2. WIHO010982

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well after every big team effort there must be a debrief meeting to figure out what worked and what can be better. Someone in that group was about to get de-boxerbriefed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly thought to leave this story at chapter one, but given that our last event I had to deal with a naked woman in a Sherlock coat... got to love kinky geeks. But I figure it was a sign to do a chapter on a debrief meeting.

CSD: morning debrief wiho010682

It was the morning debrief, for after Pride, Mike looked at his team rather pleased. They met and exceeded their numbers, they passed out enough free condoms that the guys at the clinics would be freely able to move amongst the office space again. Sure there was a little spot of scandal but in terms of clinic scandals it wasn’t a big slight at all. It was well recorded though and oh boy did it do nothing in dispelling the stereotypes involving the earlier marketing schemes of PrEP. They just had to go with that particular shade of blue for the shirt didn't they.

John Watson sat in his chair a little too smug, for a man who was plastered all over social media gagging another man with his cock. He didn't really care, he was out of that shitty little bed sit and the smartest, most gorgeous, most infuriating man he has ever met, wants him as a flat mate and possibly fuck buddy in a centrally located apartment in London, maybe more he’s open for that, he doesn't know what he did but he is going to need to thank someone. That person was probably Mike.

“Hey Captain, where’s the cane?” Asked Bryson, one of the young volunteers who was planning to go into public health education.

“It’s right... wait where is it?” Said John as he looked around for his cane.

A light tap on the door was heard, Molly turned slightly red when she saw who was at the door and opened it. Sherlock came strolling in with his ridiculous for the current weather coat. And in his hand was John’s cane, he dropped it next to John with a flourish and walked out dramatically as he came in. But on the way out he casually touched John’s arm and his fingers grazed John’s face as he passed by. The rest of the crew suppressed a laugh.

Mike stood up, “hey John, I think you need to go to the morning after clinic, since it will open in a hour and you need to meet the rest of the staff.”

John nodded, “Mike thanks for the opportunity, I missed working.”

Mike smiled, “not a problem, it’s always good to help a friend out. Also seriously consider changing your specialty to Infectious Disease, should you not be able to get back into trauma surgery.”

John shrugged and walked out of the room.

Mike smirked and waited a couple of beats before, “okay which one of you have handled the case labeled ‘wiho010682’?”

Molly raised her hand, “Mike, I ran that person’s test, was there any errors I need to be aware of?”

Mike shook his head, “no Molly, just checking to see if everyone in the room can chat freely about yesterday’s events and yay everyone here can freely talk about that case. So who saw the videos?”

Everyone in the room looked around, sure all of them saw the videos since it was all over all the social media feeds for all the folks who were friends with folks who attended the PrEPare for the Future party. None of them wanted to admit it because well that would be awkward.

Mike smirked, “okay, so case WIHO010982 hooked up with the Captain, so none of you have to wonder who jumped the grenade last night and honestly shame on all of you, I know how you all talk about him, the man’s brother is a huge advocate for our program. Also he is actually not that bad if you get to know him. If anything it is all on you for being uncomfortable with him reading you to filth. Sure he has no perception of social mores, personal space, and seems to be stuck in a constant tug of war between overstimulation and mind killing boredness, but he is really caring underneath it all, I don’t think he can help it. I am pretty sure they will be very happy I mean Val seconds my decision of making them meet, but I do wish I made him change shirts before dismissing him for the day. But again try not to talk ill of WIHO010982 or his brother because since the brother got involved we have just been having a lot more easier of a time making progress in getting PrEP covered.”

“Wait brother? Are we talking that ginger who follows with the judgey look? Like are we talking actual brother here?” Asked Grayson, another volunteer, “because a lot of us were thinking over bearing sugar daddy, I mean some of the others think the ginger is his super concerned autism support worker but like you can see where the confusion came from.”

Mike sighed, “you are all terrible, but also good for those of you who acknowledge that neurodivergent folks are perfectly capable of having sexual identities and deserve to be treated in prevention programs just as much as anyone else.” The words didn't carry much impact because he broke out into laughter soon after shooting his staff a disapproving look.

John was walking down the hall to the emergency clinic. When he got the text, “meet me at the toilets on the 2nd floor?” He blushed, and responded, “it will take me 10 minutes to get to the clinic and probably 30 minutes to introduce myself and get to know all the staff. That leaves me with 20 minutes.”

Sherlock who was standing on top of a toilet in a stall smirked and replied, “that's plenty of time.”

John looked around the hallway which was empty and ran to the toilets, the restroom appeared empty when he entered, he walked amongst the stalls until he saw a flash of shadow moving, John nudged open the stall door. He was greeted by a Sherlock standing on top of the toilet looking absolutely naughty. “Okay why are you standing on the toilet?”

Sherlock stepped off the toilet and grabbed John, attacking his trousers. He shoved John’s clothes until John’s cock was hardening mere inches away from his face. “The feet on the floor would’ve given me away.” He stroked John's cock until it was hard enough to put on the condom. He placed the condom on the tip of John’s cock and rolled it down his length using only his mouth.

“Boy, you are kneeling on the floor now. I am pretty sure that too can give you away,” said John, he gasped as sherlock bobbed up and down John’s cock.

Sherlock laughed around John's cock and was amused at how John reacted to the vibrations. He started bobbing his head up and down john’s considerable length. “Sir, I want you fuck my throat till I pass out.” He grabbed John’s hands and placed them on his head.

John groaned and pulled Sherlock's hair, and thrusted wildly down Sherlock’s throat, “well we can’t have you passing out but we can get you real close.” He pulled out and let Sherlock take a deep breath, only to gag him once again. Sherlock made some sounds that in a weird way made John feel a bit of affection for him. The way Sherlock was willing to give him so much and let him do whatever to him was rather intoxicating, the idea that someone so gorgeous and brilliant was willing to let his broken, imperfect ass degrade him so much was absolutely mind baffleing. It was almost like a dream. He gasped as Sherlock pressed a slick, gloved finger against his perineum as Sherlock deep throated him once again. “Boy, you are fast.”

Sherlock smiled around John's cock at the sound he made. He move his finger to nudge at John’s asshole, he slowly worked his finger in and started probing for that spongy bit that would make John see stars. He smirked as john’s knees buckled.

John tensed up as he felt his orgasm hit him like a truck. “That was brilliant!”

Sherlock stood up and looked at his watch, “and you made it with two minutes to spare.” He looked at John who just broke out into a fit of giggling, and kissed him. First it was a tentative kiss, but when John returned the kiss, Sherlock deepened the kiss, providing all kinds of appealing sensations, he pulled away, and John leaned forward as if chasing after the kiss. An alarm went off, “sorry Captain looks like you’re out of time, catch you later. If I am on a case don’t wait up, if not we can get dinner and retrieve the rest of your belongings from the bedsit.” He finished that sentence off with a wink because from what he observed that was a pretty solid way of ensuring that the offer of dinner meant more.

John smiled, “okay hope to see you later.”

“John we live together, one could assume seeing each other later is an inevitability, the length of time between seeing each other is the only varying factor,” said Sherlock with a rather flat affect, but he did have a hint of a smile. “You better get going, can’t keep the huddled masses in search of PEP or Plan B waiting too long.”

John laughed as he washed his hands and exited the bathroom.

Sherlock smiled and leaned against the wall, and sunk down. He thought, “well I am fucked, what is this sentimental shit he hasn’t even known the man for a day yet, and now they live together and this was the first time he has been with the same person more than once in purpose.” He shrugged his shoulders, maybe this won’t be too bad, a silly thought flashed across his mind, John was definitely an exceptional person and he was starting to show that he might even be able to live with. But he was definitely a bisexual given that he was indeed wearing bi-pride gear yesterday. He felt the slightly irrational thought that John would just leave him for a cis woman, so that they can have the heteronormative dream package. It wasn't even like they were exclusive to each other or anything more than fuck buddies who live together. Also he needed to box up that bi-phobia and crush it. Ugh what the hell is wrong with him, yeah the man is as close as he can get to building a perfect partner, but why was he already so attached, if he was willing to help with cases then he would be perfect. He almost wanted to accuse his brother of setting off a bizarre chain of events to get him to this point, like the fuck is his, things rarely work out for Sherlock.

He sighed, and noticed the passing of time, and how he was in the restroom for a suspiciously long time. He got up, washed his hands and exited the bathroom. He looked around to see if the coast was clear before swiftly turning the corner. When suddenly he was covered in confetti, and a rather rude song started playing on a speaker being held up by a testing volunteer. It was a rather large group of them.

“Sherlock! You just had sex!” Cheered the group of them. “And it felt so good! Someone let a penis go inside of them. Ooooh you’re not going back to the not having safer sex ways of the past.”

Molly was laughing, she handed him a cookie. Sherlock scowled at all of them.

Mike rolled his eyes but still looked a bit amused at the situation as a whole, “sorry Sherlock you aren't immune to the rule, for some odd reason this floor is popular for cottaging and we had to put a stop to it. And rather than sending in cops, we figure embarrassing the last one to exit would do the trick. Not trying to be sex shaming, but the last thing this program needs is men cottaging in the building this program runs in. I mean that would be a funny way to recruit participants for the study, but we really can’t have that stuff going on here. I mean can you imagine how the folks who want this program shut down would react.”

“Oi the man isn’t deducing his way out of this situation I take it that Captain is so good that it knocked him off line for a bit,” quipped Bryson.

“Let’s be real the Captain is packing some real heat down there, I mean with those arms and thighs I bet he can really take you for one hell of a ride,” said Greyson.

Sherlock blushed, which bothered him because he didn’t blush, Sherlock was above such emotions like embarrassment.

“He’s speechless, that’s actually cute Sherlock,” said Molly with a smile, “that’s rare, but it is quite endearing, you must really like John.”

Sherlock took a dramatic turn and in a flurry of swishing coats, popped collars, and gusts of confetti, he stomped off elsewhere.

All the volunteers broke out into giggles.

“Oh g-d he is so dramatic, I fucking love it,” said Rica, one of the med intern volunteers. She was doubled over in laughter. “Well if you excuse me, I now need to join the other half of that duo in the morning after clinic.”

“Well please don’t make fun of John, the triage folks are already telling us the line is ridiculous long and waiting room is completely full. And honestly I don’t know John’s capacity to take a joke these days just yet. So save the teasing for after the clinic is over because we cannot stand to loose any doctors,” said Mike. “Half of you are on standby for should they need more testers on deck, because we can’t be giving PEP out to folks who are already preliminary positives, because that can create the potential to eliminate entire drug classes if their form of HIV becomes resistant to the meds in the PEP cocktail. Otherwise just proceed like it is your usual rotations. Molly, you are on standby if we need forensics in okay, do we know who is going to be the detectives on standby?”

“I don’t know who they would send but DI Gregory Lestrade offered to be here right away if no one from special victims is available right away,” said Molly.

“Ooh are we talking about the cute silver fox who sometimes comes in to pick up WIHO010982, he can pick me up anytime,” said Bryson.

“Yes, that’s indeed Detective Lestrade, but I am pretty sure he is married,” replied Molly.

“Okay can we get to the task at hand,” said Mike, a touch exasperated at Bryson's habit of hitting on all the cops who came their way, and he really wouldn’t like Lestrade getting scared away because since Lestrade started allowing Sherlock to work cases his risk assessments was showing positive behavior changes. And that was exciting.

“Mike you already gave out assignments, just dismiss already,” said Rica.

Mike sighed, “okay go team! I’ll have something clever to say next meeting.”

All the volunteers shrugged and went to their various assignments.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey kudos and comments give me life.
> 
> But oh boy if any of you all learned anything about PrEP or PEP please say so because I want to justify to the agency that doing a dirty fan fic battle would indeed count as a public health education event. But basically I just want to see what all the folks at the different agencies would be willing to send in.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are amazing, but hey can you do me a favor and tell me if you learned anything about PrEP that would be awesome. Or leave comments, praise does things to me I am not sure I can comprehend yet, but I know I like it.
> 
> Also I know some people may question the safety of some of the acts performed but the precautions were there. Also I think my definition of safe is "is it consensual? Is the person aware of all the risks? Is there minimal risk of transfer of STI/STDs?" Also I think I spend so much time in sex clubs that something's don't phase me any more.


End file.
